Regrets
by Operative CG16
Summary: Does Ian regret some of the things he did in Seoul? Does he wish it had turned out differently?


The rumbling had stopped. It was completely silent on the mountain now. The air seemed colder than before, the wind sharper, more frigid. Maybe it had sensed the horrible thing he'd just done. Maybe it was the universe punishing him. He listened ever so carefully, awaiting the screams of the three. They never came. Either they weren't screaming or he just couldn't hear it through the rock. All of these aspects made him think as he followed his sister Natalie away from the cave.

Did he regret leaving Amy, and the others, in there?

No, he couldn't. He was a Lucian. The son and heir of the branch leaders. He couldn't regret such a small act of betrayal over a clue. It was what any other team would have done. Right? Then why did he feel something, it was nagging him in the back of his mind, and his heart. The previous moments, the trip to the cave, the events going in and coming out, all played in his head. He looked down at his jacket and the small spec of dirt he hasn't rubbed off. The memory was like a home video, fun and happy, yet sad.

Did he regret that minuscule flaw on his very expensive coat?

No, he didn't. He was happy it was there. It reminded him of the small moment he and Amy had shared. He didn't know why, but he'd gotten the idea to throw a handful of dirt at Amy. She yelped as it hit her. When she turned, her eyes were startled and yet when she realized it was him, amused. She quickly returned the 'favor' and ruined his shirt. She laughed. It was beautiful. Now he was sad that it had happened. If it hadn't, it might have been easier to dismiss his awful actions toward her in the end.

The next scene that danced in his brain was their race. He didn't know why it happened or why he enjoyed it but it was nice to have some friendly completion for once.

Did he regret not letting her win?

No, no of course not. He was a Kabra after all. And Kabras always deserve the best. That means winning everything, even this stupid little race between him and the Cahill girl. It was quite fun in actuality. The thrill of running, trying to get ahead, it was nice.

Then came the opening of the cave.

Did he regret saving her?

No, he had to. Nothing would have worked out if he hadn't. The alliance, the clue, everything. But he still wondered, was that the only reason he had?

Walking in. He had given her the coin. He had told the sob story of how he got it.

Did he regret lying to her?

No. It was all part of the plan. And plans were made to be followed. To successfully get the next clue and be one step ahead, she had to trust him, or at least feel sorry for him. It worked. She'd given him the coin back, now he and Natalie could leave and they could not.

Finding the clue. It was a marvelous feeling, accomplishing something with these Cahill siblings. Their brief celebration was actually very nice. He had picked up Amy and spun her around. She in turn, had let her cheek brush his. His whole body warmed from her touch. She seemed to be trusting him now. A silly, foolish mistake.

Did he regret making her trust him?

No, not at all. He liked that she looked at him with kind eyes, seeing the good his mother and all the other people in the world could not. It made him feel all warm inside. What an old feeling for a Kabra. This was never supposed to happen. He couldn't like this girl. She wasn't a Lucian, she didn't even know her branch, she wasn't rich or anything either. They would never work out. But still, the look of complete and utter disbelief and betrayal on her face when he and his sister were just about to leave, broke his heart. She had truly believed he wasn't all bad. He almost faltered, almost ran up to her and hugged her, telling her he would never do that to her, he would always be right there. But then Natalie's dart gun pressed into his back and he had no choice.

Remembering all those moments brought him to his last question of regret.

Did he regret not fully kissing Amy Cahill?

_Yes._


End file.
